Rescue
The battle between the clans has plunged Clint City into total chaos, and with all the emergency and Rescue services stretched to breaking point, the city's residents are alone and unprotected. Outraged by this desperate situation, Kerry has decided to create a clan of elite Rescue workers. Ready for anything to achieve their mission, they won’t think twice about wiping out anyone who gets in their way. Release Date Rescue were released on 26 October 2007. Bonus Support: Attack +3 - Rescue’s attack points are increased by 3 points for each character belonging to Rescue’s clan and who is part of their team. Remember that Rescue is also taken into account. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Their bonus gives them an extra attack of 3 for each Rescue card in your hand, meaning that each card could have an additional attack of up to 12, which helps them tremendously in low-pillz fights. *Some of the cards have very good base damage, which helps to KO your opponent. *Many of the cards have good abilities that deal with giving life back to the player. *They also have good abilities dealing with boosting up their power or damage. *Some of the cards work well as bluffs. *If you have Hugo in your hand, their additional attack is increased further, up to 15. *They are also very good when paired with Bridget, since her ability makes the clan's life manipulating abilities even more powerful. Disadvantages: *They rely heavily on their bonus to win, so they are weak when going up against Nightmare and Piranas. *They also rely on their abilities, so they may have trouble against GHEIST and Roots. *They are weak against power or attack manipulation. As well, their bonus gets counteracted if they are facing Montana. *Some of the cards have low base power, although their bonus usually compensates this. *Like Bangers, they do not have any cards with a base power of 8 to date. *In order to get their bonus to the best possible, they need to be in a mono deck. *Because of their bonus, almost all of the cards are often banned from ELO. Trivia *The Rescue's finishing animation has a fire hose appearing above the Rescue card. The hose then sprays water at the opponent's card, blowing it away. *Their name comes from their profession of rescuing people in dire life and death situations. *The color of the Rescue is royal-blue and silver. **Royal-blue is often associated with honoring actions and the urgency to save and keep lives filling with the clan theme to save the city from all threats. **Silver might stand for the fact, that they'll risk their own lives to save the lives of innocent and defenseless people for the risk of dying. *Their symbol is a royal-blue and silver R, while the R is the start letter of the clan name. *The clan name implies, that the clan does everything to save the people lives, even fighting the other clans. *Although the clan has mostly humans, there are also few machines programmed to rescue people (Buddy or Spidee) or animals either trained by humans (like Donald and his Squirrels) or Lobo (as a self-thinking animal due to the JNGA XII crash). *The clan's secondary bio reads as "Rescue workers, unite! We fight alone, we don’t need the help of any other clan! Who cares about our weak power; united, our bonus is awesome! Our goal: to accumulate the most life points possible by hitting hard!" Members Mythic *Alec Mt Collector *Dr Norton Cr *Kerry Cr (former Leader of Rescue) *Marco Cr *Sledg Cr *Slyde Cr Legendary *Nami Ld *Scott Ld Rare *Aurora *Benson *Buckler *Buddy *Callie *Campbell *Captain Rescue *Dashiell *Donald *Elvira *Lennard *Pastor *Reeve (Leader of Rescue) *Serafina *Steve Uncommon *Arms *Ash *Beverly *Cliff *Glosh *Gordon *Hax *Kiral *Kompact *Lea *Lobo *Lothar *Meredith *Nancy *Pam *Phoebe *Scoler *Sequoyah *Spidee *Tanner *Tina *Vinny Common *Anita *Bobby *Bose *Bulma *Cleo *Curie *Daussone *Denise *Frida *Ghoub *Joana *Katrina *Krash *Larry *Mark *Pendelton *Pierce *Shirley *Sue *Suzie *Wesley *Wolf Gallery hud-rescue.png|Clan stats boarder Rescue Booster Pack.png|Special clan pack RESCUE_42.png|Rescue clan symbol- grey, blue R RESCUE_42 (1).png|new Rescue clan symbol- grey,blue R on golden crest Useful Links * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals website * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals database Site Navigation Category:Clans Category:Rescue Category:Rescue Males Category:Rescue Females Category:LD Category:Cr Category:Collector